Spike saves the Crystal Empire, Badass Version
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Spike shows King Sombra his place in the season 3 opener, but differently. Includes themes from fairy tail, but not actual characters.


Spike saves the Crystal Empire, Badass Version

All I can say is be ready to see young like kick major ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike didn't know how things could have gone so wrong. He had the crystal heart in his grasp, and was safely caught by Cadence. It seemed like everything was gonna fall into place to where they would be able to stop King Sombra.

That wasn't the case as the evil unicorn had covered Cadence's wings in the same dark crystals he used on Shining Armor, which rendered her unable to fly. Now we find Spike and Cadence as they had crashed into the ground. Twilight and the others are rushing to them while the crystal ponies began to come over to see what was going on.

Spike began to push himself up to try and get the crystal heart to the spot, but found himself getting stepped on by King Sombra who sneered at him like he was a bug.

"So, it all ends here." replied King Sombra. "To think, I almost let a puny dragon stop me." mocked Sombra as he applied pressure to Spike's back.

He covered the crystal heart in a red aura and pried it from Spike's grip before turning around.

"Hold it." replied Spike who was pushing himself up.

Sombra stopped and turned to see the dragon now standing with his eyes shadowed. "What? Are you going to cry to these weaklings?" mocked Sombra some more.

"No. I just wanted to tell you, that you can mock my kind however way you want, but I'm not gonna let you rule over these ponies with fear," replied Spike who sounded like a grown dragon with how serious his voice sounded.

"Oh really? And how is a tiny, puny, insignificant, shrimp, dragon like you going to stop-" Sombra was cut off as Spike had suddenly gotten in front of him and delivered a right hook with his claw that was covered in green flames. The force behind it was enough to send the dark king flying til he crashed into one of the houses.

All manner of pony that were watching had their jaw on the ground at what they just saw. A baby dragon had just punched King Sombra into a house like it was nothing.

King Sombra tried to get his head to focus after that punch and began to pull himself from the wreckage.

"Since you're still conscious, let me tell you how I did that. One day, while I was cleaning the house, I stumbled across a strange book. It told of a different magic that odd creatures use to use. This magic was called dragon slayer magic. Contrary to the name, the people who used this magic actually were raised by dragons. In a sense, they were part dragons.

All listening were shocked and could only listen more as Spike walked over to King Sombra.

"And you wanna know what I'm gonna do with this magic?" asked Spike til he was in Sombra's face.

"What?" spat the king.

Spike showed his eyes, which were now slit and narrow like a grown dragons. "I'm gonna kick your ass." replied Spike whose right claw became engulfed in the same green fire from before. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" exclaimed Spike before delivering the punch to Sombra's face that sent him crashing through several more houses as the punch had more power to it.

The fire died from Spike's claw and green flames covered his feet. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" the flames propelled him at the down king whose eyes widened at the incoming dragon. He tried to create a barrier with his magic, but it was shattered from the kick, shocking everyone watching even more.

Sombra was so shocked by the turn of events that he failed to see Spike's right elbow let out a green stream of flames. "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" exclaimed Spike who delivered another jaw shattering punch to King Sombra that left him disoriented as he was sent flying out of the city.

The crystal ponies that were watching began to slowly chant Spike's name til they began to cheer it out loud. "SPIKE! SPIKE! SPIKE! SPIKE!"

Spiked nodded to them with a grin before turning to look out to where Sombra crashed.

The dark king pulled himself up and glared at the baby dragon with all his hatred.

"You think I will be beaten by an insect? I am King Sombra! no one can stop me!" His horned glowed red as he brought out numerous large black crystals and aimed them towards Spike and launched them like missiles.

"Spike!" cried the mane six as they tried to get through the crowd to try and save their friend.

Spike simply held up his claw to signal them to stop and faced the direction the crystals were coming. He waited til they were close enough before taking a gulp of air and began to focus his magic.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Spike opening his mouth and let loose a stream of green flames from hsi maw that engulfed the crystals and destroyed them with ease as it headed straight for King Sombra.

A large explosion engulfed King Sombra as his cries of pain could be heard by all.

Everypony waited with baited breath to see if it was truly over. They were stunned to see King Sombra was still alive as he was in a barrier, but he had taken noticeable damage as his robes were burned and his horn appeared cracked.

"Is...That...All?" asked Sombra who tried to act tough.

"No, It's time to end this." replied Spike who closed his eyes to gather enough magic for thing. Everypony watching saw Spike beginning to grow little by little as the magic in him began to enhance his body.

Soon, everypony watching were stunned to see the silhouette of a emerald dragon stand over Spike as he stared at Sombra with a look that made him shake with fear.

It was the look of an angry dragon.

Spike let loose a roar similar to a dragon and began to become consumed by green flames as they surrounded him. He held his claws up to his maw as all the flames began to seep into it.

"This. Is. DRAGON FORCE!" roared Spike before opening his mouth adn letting all the flames shoot out with tremendous force as they raced towards King Sombra.

"No. NO. NOOOOOOOOOO!" those were his last words as the green flames consumed the dark king. Everypony watching was stunned as a column of flames shot up from where he was, and all was silent. The only sound was the flames burning outside the city as they turned their attention to Spike.

The young dragon turned to everpony watching and held up his claws in the sign of a v-sign before falling back. The only sounds he heard as he fell into unconsciousness was the sounds of his friends calling to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

don't worry, there will be another chapter.


End file.
